Color Love
by Katsushika Arisa
Summary: Namaku Rin Kagamine aku adalah seorang Penyanyi sekaligus Idola dari Manajemen Vocaloid bersama Partku Kagamine Len. suatu hari ada anggota Vocaloid yang baru. apa kehidupanku akan lancar? seperti hari hari biasanya? .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hallo minna-san . aku author baru di . mohon bantuannya ya .. ^^**

**COLOR LOVE**

**.**

**. Diclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp**

**.**

**Pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**Gomen kalau Gaje, OOT, Typo, Nggak nyambung, & tidak bisa dimengerti**

**Rin POV**

'Emm.. dimana ini ?' aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, yang kulihat hanya taman bunga yang luas.

"Hei, Rin sudah bangun ya?" .

Aku melihat pada seseorang yang telah berbicara padaku.

"ahh.. Len kau membuatku kaget" kataku padanya sambil tersenyum.

"ohh.. ya? Kalau begitu maaf deh" katanya sambil memamerkan cengirannya. Aku hanya mengangukkan kepalaku.

"hey , sudah senja nih.. pulang yuk!" ajakku pada Len.

"ok" jawab Len sambil menarikku pergi dari taman itu.

**Sampai di rumah~**

"Len, Rin. Kalian dari mana saja, hah?" teriak seseorang berambut pink. Yap, itu adalah Luka-nee.

"Gomen, Luka-nee. Len tadi mengajakku ke taman bunga" kataku sambil menundukan kepalaku. Takut melihat wajah Luka-nee. Aku melirik pada Len, sepertinya dia juga takut.

"ha.. maaf membuat kalian takut, aku dan yang lainnya sangat khawatir" Luka-nee sepertinya merasa bersalah juga.

"tidak Luka-nee. aku dan Len tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi" kataku mantap. Luka-nee hanya tersenyum dan pergi menuju ruang keluarga.

Aku melihat ke belakang . 'lho? Len kemana? Cepat sekali perginya' batinku, setengah berteriak (Momoko : emang bisa?). aku berjalan masuk ke kamarku dan dengan segera membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Ohh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Hehehe .. maaf ya, Ok. Namaku Kagamine Rin, aku mempunyai rambut pirang sepundak dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru muda. Dan satu lagi aku dikenal selalu memakai pita besar berwarna putih.

"Rin.. Makan malam sudah siap" teriak Luka-nee.

"Ok, aku akan kesana" aku langsung turun dari kasurku dan berlari menuju lantai bawah. Yap, kamarku tepat di lantai atas.

"Rin-chan, kau lama sekali" kata perempuan cantik yang mempunyai warna rambut hijau tosca.

"maaf, Miku-chan".

"nah, semuanya selamat makan" kata Luka-nee.

**Esok Paginya ~**

Hooam .. aku terbangun dari mimpiku yang indah dan berjalan santai pergi ke kamar mandi, jangan tanya untuk apa! . selesai mandi aku langsung memakai seragam sekolahku dan beranjak pergi dari kamarku menuju lantai bawah.

"Ohayou~" sapaku pada semuanya yang ada di situ. Aku melihat ada Len-kun, Luka-nee, Miku-chan, Kaito-kun, Meiko-nee, Gakupo-nii, Gumi-chan, & Gumo-kun.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan" semuanya membalas sapaanku dengan serempak. 'hebat' batinku dalam hati.

"Rin-chan, sebentar ada pertemuan loh" kata Gumi dengan antusias.

"ohh ya? Dimana? Jam berapa?" tanyaku. Ohh iya,aku ini seorang penyanyi juga loh. Barusan Gumi mau menjawab pertanyaanku kedeluan oleh Gumo.

"iya, di Voca Gedung, sebentar malam jam 7" jawab Gumo-kun tenang. Gumi menatap Gumo tidak suka dan mendecih kesal.

"hey, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu" Tanya Gumo kepada Gumi.

"lho? Apa ada yang salah dari tatapanku" jawab Gumi dengan nada sinis.

"emm, tidak sih" balas Gumo

"huh, sudahlah. Aku berangkat sekolah duluan ya Minna" kata (baca:teriak) Gumi sambil meleset pergi.

"eh, aku juga duluan ya" kataku sambil berlari berusaha mengejar Gumi.

"Gumi-chan, Gumi-chan. Tunggu aku!" teriakku pada Gumi yang tidak terlalu jauh di depanku.

"Hehehe.. maaf ya Rin-chan" aku mengatur nafasku dan berjalan di samping Gumi.

"ya, tidakpapa" balasku sambil menunjukan senyumanku.

"soalnya kepala hijau itu sangat menjengkelkan tadi" kata Gumi sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hahaha.." tawaku heran, bukannya Gumi juga berambut hijau?.

**Sampai Di Sekolah~  
**

"Ohayou minna" sapaku pada teman teman di kelasku.

"ah, Ohayou Rin-chan" sapa teman sekelasku (Rin : jangan lupa Rin adalah penyanyi **  
**sekaligus idola yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. Momoko : kau terlalu membanggakan dirimu Rin -_-)

Aku hanya tersenyum berjalan menuju bangku ku.

"Ohayou Rin-chan" sapa Lenka kepadaku.

"Ohayou Lenka-chan" balasku riang. Lenka temanku ini juga penyanyi loh, kita juga ada di manajemen yang sama yaitu Vocaloid. Tapi bedanya kami beda RV (rumah voca). Lenka langsung duduk di bangku sebelahku.

"eh, Rin-chan. Sebentar malam akan ada pertemuan di gedung voca kan?" tanyanya sama antusiasnya dengan Gumi tadi.

"iya, memangnya kenapa".

"begini loh, aku dengar katanya aka nada anggota baru penyanyi vocaloid loh!" dengan mata berbinar binar Lenka berkata seperti itu.

"benarkah?" tanyaku antusias (Momoko : wah, Rin-chan ikut ikutan antusias nih ._.)

"Iya, dan yang lebih kerennya lagi, dia bukan berasal dari Jepang. Tetapi berasal dari Korea".

"wow. Darimana kau mendapat informasi sebanyak itu? Anggota RV ku tidak ada yang tau" tanyaku penasaran.

"ada dehh.. rahasia" katanya sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"ahh.. Lenka-chan jahat" kataku sambil memanyunkan bibirku. Kulihat Lenka hanya tertawa.

Teng Teng Teng .. bunyi bel tanda masuk pelajaran nih, aku sangat bosan. Ditambah lagi Pelajaran pertama adalah Pelajaran Sejarah. 'huhh'

**SKIP TIME~ Istirahat~**

Akhirnya berakhirlah semua penderitaanku. Aku berjalan pelan ke bangku Gumi. Sekalian kasih tau kelas kelas anggota RV ku ^^. Aku, Gumi, Len, Miku, Gumo & Kaito sekelas kelas 8A, Gakupo-nii, Luka-nee, & Meiko-nee di kelas 9A. (Momoko : rata rata anggota vocaloid di sini, pintar pintar ya ^^")

"Gumi, ke kantin yuk" pintaku sambil tersenyum riang.

"yuk" gumi menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"kami boleh ikut gak?" aku dan Gumi menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi. Ohh .. sepertinya itu adalah Len, disamping kanannya ada Kaito dan disamping kirinya ada Gumo.

"ohh.. boleh boleh saja kok, iyakan Gumi?" kataku sambil menyenggol tangan kanan Gumi, meminta pendapatnya.

"umm, boleh" jawab Gumi singkat & padat.

"heyy.. kalian tidak mengajakku ya? Jahatnya!" teriak Miku sambil berlari menuju kami.

"ahh.. Gomen Miku-chan, kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu kok. Soalnya tadi aku sudah mengajakmu, tapi kau hanya diam saja" jelas Kaito panjang kali lebar.

"Oh. Hehehe".

"Ayo" ajak Gumo.

**Di Kantin~**

"eh, eh. Kalian tahu tidak" tanyaku mencoba membuat mereka penasaran.

"eh? Tahu apa, Rin-chan?" Tanya Gumi penasaran. Sepertinya bicaraku tadi membuat mereka penasaran.

"ha? Aku tidak mau Tahu Rin-chan, aku maunya ice cream" kata Kaito dengan polosnya. (momoko : emang Kaito polos ya? -_-)

"hahaha.. Kaito, Kaito. Maksud Rin-chan bukan Tahu makanan" Miku berkata sambil geleng geleng kepala.

"Rin, tahu apa?" kali ini giliran Len yang bertanya padaku.

"tadi Gumi bilang, ada pertemuankan?" tanyaku, semuanya melihat ke Gumi, dan melihatku kembali sambil mengangukkan kepala mereka.

"tadi, Lenka-chan bilang, kalau pertemuan itu sebab.." aku sengaja menggantungkan ucapanku.

"yaa.. sebab?" Tanya Miku tidak sabaran.

"sebab..".

"sebab?" Tanya Len kebingungan.

"sebab..".

"ohh.. ayolah Rin, kau ingin membuat kami mati penasaran" kali ini Gumo yang angkat bicara.

"hehehe.. maaf, maaf" kataku langsung menunjukan cengiran khasku.

"nah, gitu dong. Sebab apa?" Tanya Gumo.

"sebab akan ada anggota Vocaloid yang baru" kataku Tenang.

"apa? Benarkah?" Tanya Kaito memastikan. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

"iya, dan terlebihnya lagi dia bukan berasal dari Jepang, melainkan Korea" ucapku.

"wah, apa dia perempuan atau laki laki?" Tanya Gumi antusias.

"entahlah Gumi-chan, aku juga tidak tau. Jawabannya akan terlihat sebentar malam" kataku, mereka hanya mengangukkan kepala mereka masing masing. Tepat saat bel tanda Pelajaran di mulai kembali berbunyi ..

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Please Review**

**.**

**Momoko : Terima Kasih telah membaca Fanfiction pertamaku #nunduk nunduk (_ _)**

**Rin : Iya, aku juga turut ber –terima kasih **

**Len : ngomong ngomong, di chapter ini tidak ada Romancenya ya?**

Momoko : iya len, doain ya chapter depan ada Romancenya :)

**Momoko + Rin + Len : Sekali lagi, Please Review yaa .. ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola~ author datang lagi.  
Gomen-ne minna-san, karna udah lama pake banget gak update.  
nah, Selamat membaca ^^**

**COLOR LOVE**

**.**

**. Diclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp**

**.**

**Pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**Gomen kalau Gaje, OOT, Typo, Nggak nyambung, & tidak bisa dimengerti**

**RIN POV**

Saat itu jam tepat menunjukan angka setengah tujuh. Saatnya bersiap siap untuk pergi ke pertemuan. Perjalanan ke gedung voca memakan waktu 10 menit, jadi kami harus cepat cepat, karna acaranya akan mulai jam 7 tepat.

"Rin, Rin?" teriak Miku.

"Yaa.. ada apa Miku-chan?" tanyaku.

"kau melihat ikat rambutku tidak? Tanyanya.

"emm.. sepertinya tadi Miku-chan taruh di atas sofa deh?" kataku sambil mengingat ngingat. Miku berjalan menuju sofa.

"ah. Benar terima kasih Rin-chan".

"ya" jawabku.

"nah ini dia yang aku cari cari" gumamku senang, sambil memasang pita hitam di kepalaku. Dan berjalan ke lantai bawah.

"nah Minna. Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" kata Gakupo-nii, memastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan.

"sudah" kata semuanya termasuk aku.

"ok, kalau begitu ayo semuanya masuk ke dalam mobil" kata Luka-nee. kami semuapun masuk ke dalam mobil (Len : emangnya muat?. Arisa : tentu saja kan aku yang bikin. Len : terserah aja dehh..). saat masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk, aku memasang headset putihku sambil mendengarkan lagu Yui –Tokyo. ngomong ngomong lagu ini bagus banget loh, download aja ob. (Arisa : Rin promosi nih ._.).

**10 Menit kemudian~**

"ok minna, sudah sampai. Ayo turun!" ajak Miku. Kami semuapun langsung turun dari mobil yang katanya buatan Arisa itu.

"ayo masuk Rin-chan" ajak Len kepadaku dan langsung menarik tanganku menuju Gedung putih yang sangat besar, yap itu adalah Gedung Voca.

"wah, ternyata sudah banyak yang datang ya" kata Len sambil menengok kanan dan kiri. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"hey, kalian berdua ini. Jangan cepat cepat dong"aku melihat semuanya berlari pelan ke arah kami.

"iya benar Gumi-chan bilang. Tunggu kami dong" omel Miku.

"hehehe.. maaf" kataku dan Len sambil nyengir Gaje.

"huh, sudahlah. Ayo masuk" ajak Miku masih setengah merajuk.

"yuk" kata Meiko-nee. setelah kami masuk. Ada seorang pelayan berambut merah berjalan ke arah kami.

"permisi nona dan tuan, mari saya antar ke tempat anda akan duduk" kata pelayan itu sopan.

"baiklah, Ayo minna" ajak Luka-nee. kami semua menganguk. Pelayan tadi mengantar kita ke kursi barisan ke dua (Arisa : kursinya melingkar ya ).

"arigatou" kata Kata Gakupo-nii pada pelayan itu.

"sama sama, Itu memang tugas saya. Sekarang saya permisi" pelayan itu membungkukan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"aku tidak sabar" kata Gumi tidak sabaran.

"aku juga" kata Len juga. tiba tiba ada seorang yang menaiki panggung.

"hey, itu managerkan?" Tanya Gumo.

"hem, iya itu manager" jawab Kaito.

"nah, karna semua Vocaloid sudah berkumpul semua, saya akan memberitahukan akan ada anggota lain dari kalian" kata Manager panjang lebar. Semuanya tampak berbisik bisik. Hemm.. benar kata Lenka-chan.

"ok, tampa banyak basa basi lagi, kita panggilkan inilah dia. Ayo maju" aku melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat muda, matanya berwarna Biru muda sepertiku, dan juga dia memakai telinga kucing. Itu beneran telinganya apa enggak ya? (Arisa : ya enggaklah Rin -_-). Dia sangat cantik.

"nah ini dia, perkenalkan dirimu" pinta manager kepada gadis itu.

"emm, Gomawo manager" kata gadis itu, Gomawo apaan tuh? Jangan jangan itu makanan terbaru di Korea lagi? (Arisa : bukan Rin, Gomawo itu artinya Terima kasih -,-. Rin : oh, hehehe :D).

"Annyeong haseyo, namaku SeeU saya berasal dari Korea. Mohon bantuannya ya" kata gadis yang bernama SeeU itu sambil tersenyum. Wihh.. cantik benar nih orang. Aku melihat semua laki laki hidungnya berlumuran darah. Termasuk Len, WHAT Len juga?.

"yah, itu dia SeeU. Nah SeeU sekarang nyanyikan lagu I=fantasy ya" pinta manager lagi kepada SeeU.

"baik, manager" dan SeeU pun mulai menyanyi. Suaranya merdu, aku melihat semua laki laki menatapnya seperti melihat malaikat, aku melirik Len. Huh, dia juga sama. Rasanya menyebalkan. SeeU sudah habis menyanyikan lagunya.

"nah, saatnya pembagian RV" kata manager, aku berdoa dalam hati semoga dia tidak se RV denganku.

"saya akan nyatakan RV SeeU di RV B. jadi anggota RV B berteman baik pada SeeU yaa.." sepertinya aku sial hari ini (Arisa : apes benar nasipmu Rin. Rin : diam kau #nunjuk Arisa).

"jadi semuanya bubar sudah, kembalilah ke RV kalian masing masing. Ja nee~" manager itu langsung pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"jadi, minna ayo pulang ^^" kata Meiko-nee sambil tersenyum.

"ok".

**Skip Time~**

"hah, akhirnya sampai juga. Luka-nee tolong buatkan makanan ya, aku lapar" kata Kaito dengan tampang memelas.

"ya ya, baiklah. Tapi, tolong singkirkan wajah memelasmu itu" kata Luka-nee berjalan menuju ke dapur.

"sini, biarku bantu Luka-nee" ucapku menawarkan diri dan beranjak dari sofa tempatku duduk.

"eh, tidak usah Rin. Kau duduk di sini saja denganku" cegah Miku sambil menarik tanganku dan mendudukanku di sofa tadi.

"iya, Rin-chan. Lebih baik kau di sini saja. Kita nonton Happy Tree Friends" kata Kaito kepadaku, aku melihat kea rah Gumi, Len, Gakupo-nii, Gumo, dan Meiko-nee, mereka mengangukkan kepala mereka.

"tapikan, Luka-nee kasian memasak sendiri" kataku lagi sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"ka-kalau begitu biar aku yang membantu Luka, kau disini ya? Ok?" kata Meiko-nee cepat cepat berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduknya dan menahan tanganku.

"emm, ya baiklah" kataku mengalah. Semuanya bernafas dengan lega. di pikiran mereka, bisa bisa Rin meracuni mereka dengan masakannya, taukan masakan Rin bagaimana rasanya?.

Ting tong .. Ting tong..

"hey, Kaito cepat buka pintunya" kata Gumo menyuruh Kaito.

"hah, kenapa aku? Kau taukan aku sedang asik menonton Happy Tree Friends?".

"kenapa juga Kau Kaito, suka menonton kartun sadis begini?" Tanya Gumi sambil menunjuk kea rah TV yang menampilkan gambar kartun Happy Tree Friends.

"kenapa memangnya? Apa aku salah memiliki hobi seperti ini?" Tanya balik Kaito pada Gumi.

"tapi itukan hobi yang aneh Kaito" jawab Gumi meledek.

"apa katamu?" teriak Kaito.

"sudahlah Kaito, berhentilah bertengkar dan cepatlah buka pintunya" kata Miku melerai sekaligus memerintah Kaito.

"huh, baiklah baiklah aku buka" Kaito berjalan menuju pintu 'huh, siapa sih yang mengganggu ke asikanku? Tidak akan aku maafkan dia' dalam pikiran Kaito.

"siapa? E-eh?" Kaito yang semula dengan tampang malas langsung berganti dengan wajah yang sangat damai.

"ah, maaf apa ini kediaman RV B?" Tanya orang itu manis.

"i-iya silahkan masuk, SeeU-san" ucap Kaito, oh ternyata pemirsa, yang memicit bel pintu tadi adalah SeeU.

"ah, Gomawo" kata SeeU dengan senyum malu malu.

"siapa itu Kaito?" teriak Gumo. Kaito datang bersama SeeU.

"oh, ternyata SeeU bilang kek dari tadi" kataku. Eh, apa aku bilang, SeeU?.

"ehhh" teriakku.

"ada apa Rin?" Tanya Luka-nee yang langsung berlari ke ruang tengah di susul oleh Meiko-nee.

"oh, ternyata SeeU toh. Aku kira ada apa" kata Luka-nee.

"ah, iya. Salam kenal e-em?".

"ah, maaf tidak memperkenalkan nama kami duluan. Aku Luka, Megurine Luka, panggil saja aku Luka-nee" ucap Luka-nee mempekenalkan diri.

"aku Sakine Meiko, panggil Meiko-nee saja" kata Meiko-nee memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"aku Len, Kagamine Len" kali ini girilan Len.

"aku Kaito, Shion Kaito".

"aku Miku, Hatsune Miku".

"aku Gumo, Megpoid Gumo".

"aku Gumi, Megpoid Gumi. Biarpun margaku sama dengan Gumo-kun, aku dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan darah" jelas Gumi, SeeU hanya nganguk nganguk paham.

"aku Rin, Kagamine Rin. Aku juga, biarpun margaku sama dengan Len-kun. Kami sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah" jelasku juga, SeeU juga mengangukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum padaku.

"semuanya, bolehkah aku memanggil nama kecil kalian?" Tanya SeeU sopan, sambil tersenyum.

"tentu saja boleh. Kami juga sebaliknya ya" sahut kami semua.

"tentu saja, Kamshamida" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

Sepertinya SeeU tidak seburuk yang kuduga, kurasa aku hanya cemburu padanya. Karna dia diperhatikan oleh Len tadi, e-eh apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak cemburu kok! Jangan jangan aku ini.. tidak Rin bagaimana mungkin kau menyukai kepala kuning itu Rin? Oh, ayolah sadarlah Rin!. (Arisa : Rin bilangin Gumi di chapter 1, padahal dia juga yang kepala kuning)

"hey, Rin-chan, Rin-chan?, Rin!" teriak Len kepadaku. Spontan aku menutup telingaku dan melihatnya.

"apaan sih?" tanyaku kesal.

"kamu tuh dari tadi ya, gak ngahut ngahut di panggil".

"iya, ya. Terus ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"makanannya udah siap tuh, ayo makan" ajak Len padaku dan langsung berjalan ke ruang makan.

"yaa" jawabku. Aku hanya melihatnya dari belakang dan mengikutinya berjalan menuju ruang makan.

**Sehabis Makan~**

"emm, ano Luka-nee. kamarku letaknya di mana yaa?" Tanya SeeU sambil melihat ke arah Luka-nee.

"ah, kamarmu di samping kamar Gumi-chan saja, Gumi-chan tolong antarkan SeeU ke kamarnya ya" pinta Luka-nee lembut.

"ok, ayo SeeU-chan" SeeU mengangukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Gumi.

"minna-chan, aku mau tidur duluan ya.. selamat malam" kataku sambil berjalan menuju kamarku. aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan perlahan lahan menutup mataku.

**Paginya~**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, selesai mandi aku memakai seragam sekolah, dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

"ohayouu.." sapaku.

"ohayuo, Rin-chan" balas SeeU sambil memandangku dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Aku membalas senyumnya dan duduk di kursi. Tau taunya Luka-nee datang dengan membawa roti bakar dan langsung duduk di kursi di samping ku sambil berkata.

"sarapan sudah siap". Aku hanya tersenyum pada Luka-nee, semua langsung berkumpul dan memakan roti bakarnya.

Selesai makan kami langsung berangkat ke sekolah bersama sama.

"oh, jadi SeeU-chan sekolah sama dengan kami?" tanyaku ramah.

"itu benar Rin-chan, kita juga sekelas lho" jawab Miku dengan nada senang, SeeU hanya mengangukkan kepalanya.

"ohh..".

**Sampai di kelas (sekolah)**

SeeU di antar ke ruang guru oleh Lenka-nee.

"ohayou minna" sapa kami semua.

"ohayou Miku-chan" balas semuanya dengan senyuman. Aku langsung duduk di kursiku dan seperti biasa di sambut dengan sapaan Lenka.

"ohayou Rin-chan" sapanya.

"ohayou, Lenka-chan" balasku.

"eh, eh. Anak yang namanya SeeU itu, baik nggak?" kata Lenka penasaran.

"eh, tentu saja. Dia baik kok sama kita semua".

"oh iya, dengar dengar dia sekolah di sinikan? Dan juga sekelas dengan kitakan?" Tanya Lenka lagi.

"hah, dari mana kau tau?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"ih, bukannya jawab malah balik nanya" kata Lenka.

"eh, iya iya jawabannya semuanya benar. Ngomong ngomong dari mana kau tau?" tanyaku penasaran.

"ada deh" Lenka hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku hanya memandangnya malas. Ku lihat Haruka-sensei memasuki kelas dengan di ikuti oleh seorang gadis, yap itu adalah SeeU.

"ohayou gozaimasu anak anak" sapa Haruka-sensei, Haruka-sensei terkenal baik, ramah dan cantik loh.

"ohayou gozaimasu Haruka-sensei" balas kami semua.

"hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Nah ayo, perkenalkan dirimu" kata Haruka-sensei sambil menoleh ke SeeU. SeeU mengangukkan kepalanya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, nama saya SeeU, berasal dari Korea. Salam kenal" sapa SeeU sopan sambil tersenyum. Semuanya langsung terpana karna kecantikannya.

"ah, salam kenal" balas kami semua, dan kembali menatapnya dan diam.

"ehem, ada yang mau bertanya?" Tanya Haruka-sensei karna dia lihat semuanya hanya diam.

"saya sensei" kata seorang anak berambut orange.

"ya, silahkan Mireuni-san".

"ehm, tadi SeeU-san bilang dari Korea kan? Terus kenapa SeeU-san pindah ke Jepang?" Tanya Misaki.

"ah itu karna saya di undang menjadi anggota Vocaloid dan kebetulan harus tinggal di Jepang. Hehehe.." jawab SeeU sambil nyegir.

"oh" Misaki hanya ber-oh ria.

"nah, tidak ada lagi yang mau bertanyakan?" Tanya Haruka-sensei lagi.

"tidak sensei" jawab kami serempak.

"ok. Seeu-san duduk di belakang Mireuni-san ya, Mireuni-san angkat tanganmu" spontan Mireuni mengangkat tangannya. SeeU sejenak melihat ke arah gadis berambut biru aqua itu. SeeU menganguk dan berjalan ke bangku di belakang Mireuni.

"nah, SeeU-san sudah memperkenalkan dirinya. Mari kita belajar, buka buku IPA halaman 68" perintah Haruka-sensei.

"baik sensei".

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Please Review**

**Balasan Review :**

**Shirou Karen : ini sudah update. Arigatou gozaimasu, karna telah mereview fanfic aneh bin ajaib ini. Arigatou juga telah menfollow fanfic ini. Tentang yang Karen-san bilang, memang SeeU yang dari Korea. kalau dugaan Karen-san sih.. pokoknya ikutin saja ya ceritanya XD**

**Kuro Rei-chan : Arigatou telah mereview dan bilang kalau fanfic ini bagus TT-TT. Tenang aja Rei-san, Gumi bukan benci sama Gumiya tapi kesal aja.. (sama aja ya? -_-"), ini udah lanjutt.. XD.**

**CindyTKJ28 : Arigatou telah mereview ^^. Gomenne Cindy-san tentang sebentar malamnya (soalnya Arisa masih pemula :D) & typonya (insyaAllah lebih teliti lagi ^^). kalau prolog sihh, bisa di bilang begitu XD.**

**Kagamine Laras : Halo juga Laras-san. Arigatou telah mereview fanfic Gaje ini T.T . tentang benar atau enggaknya pokoknya ikutin aja ceritanya XD**

**Mutiara Bunda : Arigatou udah review ****. Hehehe, iya nih Kaitonya. Ini udah Update **

**Nahh.. Review sudah di balas.**

**Oh, iya. Review adalah dukungan bagiku agar tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini, jadi review ya ^o^.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.. ^^.**


End file.
